yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Loki, Lord of the Aesir
ロキ | romaji_name = Kyokushin'ō Roki | trans_name = Polar God Emperor Loki | image = LokiLordoftheAesir-LEHD-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 10 | atk = 3300 | def = 3000 | passcode = 67098114 | effect_types = Quick, Trigger, Trigger | materials = 1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters | lore = 1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner + 2+ non-Tuner monsters Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card during your Battle Phase (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY this turn: You can banish 1 "Nordic Alfar" Tuner from your GY; Special Summon this card. When Summoned this way: You can target 1 Trap in your GY; add that target to your hand. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur "Alfe Nordique" + 2 monstres non-Syntoniseur ou plus Une fois par tour, lorsque votre adversaire active une Carte Magie/Piège durant votre Battle Phase : vous pouvez annuler l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez-la (ceci est un Effet Rapide). Durant la End Phase, si cette carte face recto que vous contrôliez a été détruite par une carte de votre adversaire (au combat ou par un effet de carte) et envoyée à votre Cimetière ce tour : vous pouvez bannir 1 monstre Syntoniseur "Alfe Nordique" depuis votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement cette carte. Lorsqu'elle est Invoquée de cette façon : vous pouvez cibler 1 Carte Piège dans votre Cimetière ; ajouter la cible à votre main. | de_lore = 1 „Nordischer Elf‟-Empfänger- + 2 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn dein Gegner während deiner Battle Phase eine Zauber-/Fallenkarte aktiviert: Du kannst die Aktivierung annullieren und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie. (Dies ist ein Schnelleffekt.) Während der End Phase, falls diese offene Karte, die du kontrolliert hast, in diesem Spielzug durch eine Karte deines Gegners zerstört (durch Kampf oder einen Karteneffekt) und auf deinen Friedhof gelegt wurde: Du kannst 1 „Nordischer Elf‟-Empfänger-Monster von deinem Friedhof verbannen; beschwöre diese Karte als Spezialbeschwörung. Wenn sie auf diese Art beschworen wird: Du kannst 1 Fallenkarte in deinem Friedhof wählen; füge das gewählte Ziel deiner Hand hinzu. | it_lore = 1 Tuner "Alfar Nordic" + 2 o più mostri non-Tuner Una volta per turno, quando il tuo avversario attiva una Carta Magia/Trappola durante la tua Battle Phase: puoi annullare l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggila (questo è un Effetto Rapido). Durante la End Phase, se questa carta scoperta che controllavi è stata distrutta da una carta del tuo avversario (in battaglia o dall'effetto di una carta) e mandata al tuo Cimitero in questo turno: puoi bandire 1 mostro Tuner "Alfar Nordic" dal tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente questa carta. Quando viene Evocata in questo modo: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Carta Trappola nel tuo Cimitero; aggiungi quel bersaglio alla tua mano. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador "Alfar Nórdico" + 2 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Uma vez por turno, quando seu oponente ativar um Card de Magia/Armadilha durante sua Fase de Batalha: você pode negar a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o (este é um Efeito Rápido. Durante a Fase Final, se este card com a face para cima que você controlava foi destruído por um card do seu oponente (em batalha ou por um efeito de card) e enviado para o seu Cemitério nesto turno: você pode banir 1 monstro Regulador "Alfar Nórdico" do seu Cemitério; Invoque este card por Invocação-Especial. Quando Invocado desta forma: você pode escolher 1 Card de Armadilha no seu Cemitério; adicione o alvo à sua mão. | es_lore = 1 Cantante "Alfar Nórdico" + 2+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes Una vez por turno, cuando tu adversario active una Carta Mágica/de Trampa durante tu Battle Phase (Efecto Rápido): puedes negar la activación y, si lo haces, destrúyela. Una vez por turno, durante la End Phase, si este turno esta carta boca arriba que controlabas fue destruida por una carta de tu adversario y mandada a tu Cementerio: puedes desterrar 1 "Alfar Nórdico" Cantante en tu Cementerio; Invoca esta carta de Modo Especial. Cuando es Invocada de esta forma: puedes seleccionar 1 Trampa en tu Cementerio; añade ese objetivo a tu mano. | ja_lore = 「 」と のついたチューナー＋チューナー のモンスター２ １ターンに１ 、 のバトルフェイズ に が ・ カードを した 、その を にし する ができる。フィールド に で するこのカードが によって され へ られた 、そのターンのエンドフェイズ に の に する「 」と のついたチューナー１ をゲームから する で、このカードを から する。この で に した 、 の に する カード１ を して に える ができる。 | ko_lore = "극성령"이라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 2장 이상 1턴에 1번, 자신의 배틀 페이즈 중에 상대의 마법 / 함정 카드를 발동했을 때, 그 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴할 수 있다. 필드 위에 앞면 표시로 존재하는 이 카드가 상대에 의해서 파괴되어 묘지로 보내졌을 경우, 그 턴의 엔드 페이즈시에 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 "극성령"이라는 이름이 붙은 튜너 1장을 게임에서 제외하는 것으로, 이 카드를 묘지에서 특수 소환한다. 이 효과로 특수소환에 성공했을 때, 자신의 묘지에 존재하는 함정 카드 1장을 선택하고 패에 넣을 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Tuner monster | archseries = Aesir | supports_archetypes = Nordic Alfar | related_to_archseries = Nordic | action = * Activates from your Graveyard * Activates upon Special Summon * Adds from Graveyard to hand | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires archetype specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons itself from your Graveyard | banished = * Banishes from Graveyard for cost * Banishes from your Graveyard | misc = Limited activations | database_id = 9330 }}